


Baby, I Think I'm Jinxed!

by EatMyGlitterOut



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatMyGlitterOut/pseuds/EatMyGlitterOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Those who lack luck, shan't pay an effort searching for it"<br/>As Sauli enjoys his one of a kind day, Adam repulses with something grand out of his control; not money, not fate, but luck.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Think I'm Jinxed!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute short Saulbert fic. :D

I entered the apartment with a frown on my face. Throwing my keys on the table, I yelled for Sauli. 

No answer. 

Ugh, where the heck is he?

"Hey baby." he said as soon as I entered the kitchen. 

As always, eating...

"Hey.." I replied quietly.

"Is there anything wrong?" he asked.

I sighed as I sat on a stool. "Just a bad day..." I remained silent for a while, then bursted: "You know what? I'm _not_ okay! I'm annoyed. You know why? I'll tell you why! Today, I was recording some new music, and then the whole system shut down and stopped working. I was in the mood and now I'm not! This day is _fucking_ _jinxed_."

He rolled his eyes at me. I felt his hands rubbing the back of my shoulders, soothing me.

"Relax. You'll find another day to record 'em."

I kissed the back of his hand. I rose from my stool, facing him with a hungry smirk on my face. As I approached to kiss him, he stopped me and said: "How about we go for a walk?" he smiled at me. "Of course we'll go. I'll get dressed." 

I huffed. I sure was looking forward to spend the rest of the day in bed with Sauli, bussing him until both our lips grew numb, or maybe more than _just_ kissing. 

I held Sauli's hand and walked downtown with him. My eyes immediately looked up as I heard a raucous voice.

"Shit." I croaked. 

"What is it?" Sauli asked me.

"A crow just flew over my head." 

"So?"

"This isn't time to play games, Sauli! You know that's a bad omen."

"Fine.. Fine." he ended the tense conversation that grew between us, squeezing my hand tighter. 

After a few minutes, I spotted a black cat strutting in front of us and froze. I gulped. I started climbing the wooden fence to my right. 

" _Now_ what are you doing, Adam?" asked Sauli. 

"You know how black cats bring bad luck? Well, if I manipulated with the cause, I wouldn't get jinxed."

"I don't get it..."

"Ugh, do I have to explain everything to you, Sauli? A black cat is only a bad omen if you cross it's path." I said, sitting on the slim top edge of the fence. 

"So if you climbed that fence instead of invading its path, you'll survive?"

But before I could answer Sauli, I lost my balance over the broken wooden fence and fell on something pointy, which cut the skin on by back and bottom painfully. I saw Sauli peeping over the fence and laughing. I groaned. Although he tried his best, Sauli couldn't stop laughing at how I fell on poison ivy. My skin was red and itching me, but I tried to ignore it. I couldn't wait till we get home so I can bathe in an ointment that will hopefully set me free from this continuous itch battle. 

Playing with my rings, one of them fell to the concrete floor with a rattle. Sighing, I bent down to grab it. I rubbed the back of my head as it bumped into something rather hard. 

"You'll never guess what." I told Sauli. 

"Wait, don't tell me. You got hit by a ghost car." replicated Sauli with an uninterested expression plastered on his face. 

" _No._ "

"Some old woman just touched you inappropriately."

"The _fuck?_ No. I walked under a ladder."

"That's bad luck?" he recited, glowering.

"Well, if it wasn't I wouldn't be whining about it, would I? You know what?"

"No. I don't." he said, chewing his bubble gum. 

"I'll prove to you that I'm the unluckiest guy on this planet." I replied.

"Oh shit, here we go again." he rolled his eyes. 

I scowled at him before heading towards a small grocery shop and buying two Scratch and Win cards. 

"Here," I gave him one of the cards. "Scratch it." I ordered him. 

Sticking my tongue out of my mouth, I scratched the hell out of the card. To my surprise, I got nothing but a sad face. I cursed under my breath when Sauli won fifty dollars. He giggled when he saw me vexed, but decided not to tease me about it anymore. 

"Why the long face?" he said after a long silence. "You can get one of those lottery cards, good lucking winning that." Sauli snorted to himself more than to me. 

He looked at me in surprise when I got two lottery cards. "You do realise I was kidding, didn't you? You _can't_ win the lottery, Adam!"

"What number does yours end with?" I asked, neglecting him. 

" _16_ ," he said, reading it off his ticket. "What's yours?" Sauli questioned after looking over at my card.

" _13_..." I replied, cursing. 

"Come on! It's not like you're French or anything. Do you actually believe this shit?"

"Yes, Sauli I do believe in this _shit_."

After a long walk, we finally reached home. I ran towards the bathroom and rubbed my whole swallowed skin with a rash cream. 

Later, I found Sauli in the living room. He tapped to the seat next to him, indicating me to sit next to him. "If you're _that_ annoyed, we can swap tickets." he said, wrapping his arms around me and digging his head into my chest.

Finally, some good luck. I beamed with happiness as I held the card that ended with the number 16.

At eight past thirty, we sat in front of the television, eager to figure out who won the lottery. Sauli made popcorn, and like always, _I_ ate from _his_ bowl.

A cheerful tall white man stood in front of the camera, introducing the show. He then picked up a piece of paper from the bowl. The drum rolling made my heart beat faster as I held my card. Sauli, of course, was too busy eating popcorn without using his hands, but let's just forget about Sauli for a second.

"And the winner is..." the man said. "Number _2003-748-13_."

I ignored the fireworks and the balloons. I was too angry by my loss. Finally, Sauli got back to his senses, or shall I say back from his popcorn bowl, and shrieked so loud he almost made me deaf. 

"What the heck is wrong with _you?_ " I yelled at him. 

He grabbed his card and beamed at me.

No.

_"I won!"_

He threw the bowl of popcorn on the ground and started shaking my shoulders from excitement after kissing me excitedly on my lips. He jumped over the couch happy as an otter, as I held a grumpy expression on my face, throwing all the pillows on the ground from anger.

Couldn't this day become more jinxed?

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Kudos? Shall I write more fics similar to this one? ;)


End file.
